


late night in the office.

by chocolatecherub



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecherub/pseuds/chocolatecherub
Summary: Lenalee and Kanda share a steamy night within the office the night before he leaves to another mission.





	late night in the office.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably my first attempt at written smut, probably most definitely not my best work, but I love me some Kanda/Lenalee so hopefully (maybe) I'll get better. I'll probably write more fluff in the future though. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“You sure he’s asleep for the night?” 

Kanda’s voice was hushed as he spoke in between feverish kisses. In lustful haste he hoisted Lenalee onto the desk, memos flying off with neither of the two taking care to stop and clean up. 

“I’m sure.” she breathed, grasping at the opening of his jacket. He kissed her again shrugging off his jacket and tossing it loosely over a chair. Slowly he separated himself, tracing her jawline with lustful kisses and then down to the napes of her neck. The softest gasps escaped her at each nibble and peck. It had been, what seemed like, an eternity since they last saw each other and their encounter tonight would have to hold them over for at least another month. She’d missed him so much that his very presence felt surreal.

“I wish we had more time,” she admitted, wrapping both her arms around his neck as he continued to ravish her with kisses. 

For a moment he pulled back, his eyes meeting hers.

“We’ll just have to make the most of it.”

Kanda broke contact first to kiss her again and she returned it with matched intensity. Slowly he made his way down her curves, from the top of her breasts down to her inner thigh. He carefully pulled her panties down to her ankles, positioning her legs so that he nestled comfortable between them. He wasted no time, sliding his fingers within as he licked the most sensitive parts. Lenalee let out a low moan of appraisal, she’d nearly forgotten how easy it was for him to subdue her. 

His tongue was purposeful, capturing the nub between her soft folds. Lapping at the juices that overflowed from within her and she had to support herself with both her arms behind her. 

His fingers worked their way in and out her wet entrance and he could hear was the labored breathing of his partner. Kanda felt the heat swelling in his groin, every breath sending him into madness. She’d thrown back her head, eyes half-lidded as she melted into his wonderful touch. Pleasure radiated through all her extremities and then she felt it, that knot forming in her stomach; ecstasy moments away. Her thighs squeezed together as he worked his tongue all over her entrance in perfect rhythm. She softly whispered his name, her body shuddering as she fell into euphoria. Kanda though, showed no signs of faltering, eagerly gripping her thigh, encouraging her to come. 

It took everything in her power to keep from moaning loudly, “God, Kanda— I’m—“ Her body trembled, and her eyes screwed shut as she lost herself to her orgasm. Kanda slowed down, gently licking her clit until Lenalee forcibly covered her entrance with her hand. He placed a gentle kiss upon her inner thigh and she shuddered from the sensitivity. He picked himself up to plant a sweeter kiss to her lips. Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathless trying to find the words between each kiss. With one hand he cupped her cheek, “You alright?” He quirked a brow up and she smiled in return. “More then.” When she collected herself, she wasted no time, fumbling to undo his pants and release him. 

 

Graciously, she parted her legs, allowing him passage as he eased himself into her. He grunted, remnants of her orgasm squeezing him. A velvety purr of satisfaction reverberated past her lips. “Fuck..”he breathed, delving deeper into her, each thrust faster and harder then the last. This time, Lenalee couldn’t contain her moan. It slipped past her lips and echoed in the room. 

Kanda quickly placed a hand over her mouth, “Idiot, someone will hear you.” He chided, eyes averting to the door. The only sound he could hear was the quiet panting of Lenalee trying to catch her breath. Lenalee pried his hand off and held it for a moment, an apologetic smile lifting the corners of her lips. “Sorry.” 

He waited a moment more before lifting her legs to either side of his waist and positioning her. Kanda leaned over to kiss her again as he filled her up. She lifted her hips in an effort to meet his every stroke, desperate to be closer. His breaths came in shallow pants, the peak of his own pleasure steadily rising. 

“F - _faster_..” she whispered. He obliged, steadily picking up the pace and thrusting into her with vigor she’d rarely seen from him. He angled himself slightly, pounding into her folds and she couldn’t keep the pleasure contained anymore. 

A loud moan slipped through, but Kanda was too lost to care to stop at this point. His breath was hot and ragged against her neck and that heat burned all over her body. The table shook from their activities and it only took a few more minutes for Lenalee to climax again. Kanda found his own completion moments later, stifling a groan in his throat. 

The pair took a minute to catch their breath before fixing themselves. He helped her off the desk, idly picking up the papers that were strewn about and tossing them haphazardly back on top. Normally, she'd jump in to fix it properly, but for now it wasn't a big deal. 

“You should _probably_ get some sleep.” She whispered, wrapping her arms around his torso. 

“Probably.” He rubbed the top of her head. 

“Mind if I join you tonight?.” 

“I'd be surprised if you didn't.”

**Author's Note:**

> Side bar: I really suck at titles, I had half a mind to just call this Kanda/Lenalee smut. But I didn't. I’m a dumbass and didn’t feel like proofreading all the way through the first time I posted it. So, sorry for all the grammatical errors this is/was littered with.


End file.
